


Can't miss what wasn't yours

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, cody is the best bro, obi wan is being, obi wan pov, rex and cody don't agree, very obi wan about everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Obi-wan laments his lack of relationship and tries to ignore it. Rex is having none of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norcumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi/gifts).



> The title was the prompt from tumblr. Really kind of says it all.  
> Rebloggable on [tumblr!](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/152475117009/for-the-279-prompts-rexobi-because-i-am)

The 212th and the 501st were back together again and Obi-wan was doing his best to suppress the longing he felt in his chest as he watched Rex cross the mess hall with Cody. They were talking about something that must have been amusing, because they were both smiling.

 

Obi-wan was glad that they had each other, at least they were able to find company and comfort in this time of war and strife. But he couldn’t stop the small curl of jealousy in his gut of how his commander got to spend so much time with the blonde captain.

 

He knows he should be better. He’s a jedi, and the Jedi do not form attachments. Not that he actually has much of a relationship with Rex. Oh sure, they are cordial enough, Rex even laughed at some of his banter, but it was obviously just Captain to General civility. Really, it’s better this way, you can’t miss what wasn’t yours, right?

 

Obi-wan sighed, and decided to head back to his quarters, he wasn’t that hungry anyway. Perhaps meditation will clear some of the tightness in his chest.

 

As he turned away, he missed the look of concern that passed between Rex and Cody, unaware they were watching him just as closely.

 

\-------

 

Obi-wan had been sitting cross legged attempting, and failing, to meditate when his door chimed. He was already thumbing the door open when he realized he hadn’t put his robe back on, and was face to face with Rex in half armor. 

 

Best pretend like there wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, “Captain. Good to see you. Anything I can do for you?”

 

“May I come in?”

 

“Of course,” Obi-wan backed away from the doorway. As much as he was curious as to why Rex was here, it was not making his decision of looking the other way any easier. He rarely saw Rex in anything but full armor, seeing how his blacks clung to his upper body was not improving matters at all.

 

Rex was looking at him with an expression Obi-wan couldn’t quite place, but he could sensel Rex’s nervousness in the force. “Captain-”

 

“Rex, please. Call me Rex when we aren’t on duty.” 

 

“Of course, Rex. You know I value you and your brothers names.” 

 

Rex smiled and stepped into Obi-wan’s space, “Yes. I really do.” 

 

Obi-wan felt his heart in his throat. Rex was close enough to touch, but not so close that he couldn’t back away if he wanted to.

 

Obi-wan was riveted to the spot. 

 

Rex reached his hand up to touch Obi-wan’s cheek but stopped just shy of doing so, “If you don’t want this, just say the word. I’ll leave right now, and we can pretend I never came by. Cody is the only one who knows, and is running interference.”

 

Obi-wan couldn’t believe his ears. Rex was here, in his quarters, for him. Not as a Captain to General, but man to man. To see him, just for him. Obi-wan hadn’t had that in much too long. Everyone wanted to see him for something. Rex was here now, and he didn’t think he had the strength to send him away. Jedi rules be damned.

 

He leaned into Rex’s touch, soft and gentle, and whispered a simple, “Yes.”


End file.
